


Irony Man

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tony Fucking Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бессовестный ретеллинг первого жч</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony Man

Между собой они говорили, разумеется, по-арабски. По-арабски он знал слово «кям», которое там, далеко от военного лагеря в пустыне, бизнесмены в платках и белых одеждах, напоминающих ночнушки в доме престарелых, повторяли множество раз во время сделок.  
«Кям» — это «сколько».  
Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ему на голову надели пыльный мешок? Как долго его везли сюда? Что это за место?  
На эти вопросы он ответить не мог, да и не стремился. Очень хотелось есть — и не бобовой каши, которой его тут кормили, а мяса. Вот приеду домой, думал он, и сразу в стейк-хаус. Тот, дорогой, на 12-ой. Около Бродвея. Там ещё официанты симпатичные бывают, как бы на гарнир к стейкам. Хорошо там, короче.

 — Ты построишь нам ракету, — утвердительно спросил человек в военной форме. У него были большие, телячьи карие глаза. У половины ребят тут — такие глаза. Они нравятся женщинам, подумал он, все эти восточные мужики. Но только не когда одеты в пыльные тряпки и спят с заряженными автоматами.  
Меня сейчас стошнит, подумал он.  
 — Ля.  
«Ля» по-арабски «нет». Это второе и последнее слово, которое он запомнил из болтовни потенциальных дольщиков «Страйдер Индастриз».  
 — Чувак, — доверительно сообщил он собеседнику, рука которого покоилась на стволе автомата, — я бы рад вам ракету зафигачить. Я же гений, все дела. Но у меня нет материалов. Вообще. То, что вы там мне принесли, это прах и говно. Пулек вам из этого наварить могу, и только.  
От улыбки трескались уголки губ, это было ужасно неприятно, но улыбнуться требовалось. Они его не сломали. И не сломают. Он камень, он железо.  
 — Какие нужны ма-тэ-ри-алы? — с расстановкой спросил «делегат».  
 — Давай бумажку, дорогой.  
Очень хотелось откинуться на спинку кресла, привычным жестом — но у пальмового табурета не было спинки.  
 — Напишу тебе список, чтобы ты ничего не перепутал, когда поедешь в торговый центр закупаться.

Ждать ма-тэ-ри-алов пришлось долго. Книжку или телевизор у похитителей выпросить не удалось, и тогда он пустил в ход запрещённый приём — запел. Застучал по тарелкам из алюминия, по железной двери бункера. Надо же как-то развлекаться, а то в вашем пансионате фигово с культурной программой, объяснил он Делегату. У Делегата было какое-то имя, но он его не запомнил.  
 — Прекрати, — рыкнул Делегат в дверное окошко. — Пристрелим как собаку, слышишь?  
 — Да ладно. А ракета как же? Обойдётесь? Может, отпустите с миром тогда?  
Ему ничего не ответили. Два дня не давали есть, на третий он подозвал Делегата.  
 — Чувак, ты не понимаешь, — заглядывая в узкую дверную прорезь, он говорил медленно, как будто с маленьким ребёнком. — Я же вам ракету вот этими ручками собирать буду. Не дадите мяса, у меня не останется сил. Вообще. Никаких. Запустите свою ракету, а она, упс, развалится в полёте. Потому что сделана будет кое-как. Рубишь?  
Блеф, конечно, был наивный. У него никогда не получалось сделать что-то «кое-как», и все это знали, все знали, что он идеален.  
Кусок говядины, который ему принесли вечером, был жёсткий и не солёный. Но очень, очень вкусный.

Соседа к нему подселили в понедельник. Он услышал, как на вопрос нового пленного, какой сегодня день, Делегат с расстановкой ответил: понедельник. Тяжёлый день.  
Сосед оказался инженером из Аргентины, с длинными смоляными волосами, лёгким акцентом и кулаками размером с детскую голову. Если бы у здешних ребят не было огневой мощи, можно было бы поставить десятку на то, что этот чико всех уложит одной левой.  
 — Эквиус, — прохрипел он в знак приветствия и протянул широкую ладонь для пожатия.  
У него был сломан нос и разбиты солнечные очки.  
Его маленькая сестра лежала в больнице Кордовы с ожогами четвёртой степени, которые получила, когда повернула ключ зажигания в своём новеньком «шевроле». Она чудом осталась жива.  
Инженер из Аргентины должен был продать Делегату и его команде чертежи нового, улучшенного реактора. Он создавал их для того, чтобы жители Аргентины тратили меньше денег на оплату счетов за электричество. Эквиус был хорошим инженером и таким же человеком. Продавать чертежи он не собирался. Он знал, что с их помощью можно построить не только станцию. И тогда новенький «шевроле» его сестрёнки вспыхнул, как свечка. А ему самому надели на голову мешок и врезали в солнечное сплетение. Воздух закончился в лёгких, счастье тоже закончилось.  
За какие такие грехи я наказан, подумал Эквиус.  
За какие-то наказан, факт.

 — Наверное, я поступаю с Рокси нечестно, — разглагольствовал директор «Страйдер Индастриз», бегая вокруг стола с катушкой проволоки в зубах. Разговаривать она не мешала. — Рокси заслуживает большего. Вернусь, подниму ей зарплату вдвое. Она отвратительный организатор, но её интуиция...  
В руках у Эквиуса затрещал сварочный аппарат.  
Инженер за работой молчал и не отвлекался, только вытирал пот со лба и беззвучно матерился, когда искры попадали на руки. Перчатки до локтя от них не спасали. Делегат следил за пленниками из соседней комнаты. На экране не происходило ничего странного. Инженер и изобретатель вроде бы наконец-то делали что ему нужно. Инженер вообще не вызывал у Делегата никаких опасений. Изобретатель — другое дело.  
Директор «Страйдер Индастриз» вытащил изо рта катушку проволоки и показал аргентинцу большой палец. Тот мрачно кивнул.  
Ракета, лежащая на столе, была опутана проводами и какими-то трубками. Мелом на её боку было выведено: «Радуга Дэш».

Эквиус лежал на полу в луже крови и вымученно улыбался. Кровь была тёмной, почти синей — в свете тусклых ламп под потолком бункера.  
Им удалось. Роботы, которых они с Эквиусом построили из материалов для создания ракеты, сейчас выбивали воздух из лёгких Делегата. Зубы из чьей-то челюсти. Мозг из чьей-то черепной коробки. Их тела не пробивали пули. Снаряды не попадали в них. Роботы-ниндзя, большие и поменьше. Чудо техники. Последняя разработка «Страйдер Индастриз», которая не набрала достаточно голосов на совете директоров, чтобы её отправили на производство.  
 — Я сильно рад, — прохрипел Эквиус.  
 — Чувак, молчи.  
Повязка из рубашки вымокла насквозь и стала совершенно бесполезной. Инженер умирал.  
 — Она больше никогда не встанет, не заговорит, — с усилием продолжил Эквиус.  
 — Не улыбнётся мне... Может, потом, там...  
Надо было бежать. В коридоре раздались выстрелы, крики и топот. Бежать надо было быстро.  
Он пожал Эквиусу руку со всей сердечностью, которую можно было проявить за долю секунды. Стена рядом взорвалась бетонной крошкой — кто-то выпустил по ним автоматную очередь. Прототип робота выплыл из-за угла и завис в проходе. Единственный из всех, которому они с Эквиусом сумели сделать реактивный двигатель. По памяти.  
Директор «Страйдер Индастриз» обхватил робота руками.  
Как мамочку обнял, подумал он.  
Двигатели загудели, ровно и уверенно, и не умолкали до тех пор, пока не заглохли где-то в пустыне.

Ну просто поверхность Марса, подумал директор «Страйдер Индастриз», по щиколотку увязая в песке. Или Венеры.  
Горизонт был чист — и раскалён.  
Допустим, он не умрёт от пули Делегата, которому наверняка не очень понравились искусно сделанная болванка по имени «Радуга Дэш» и четвёрка роботов-убийц. А вот от жажды — наверняка. Намотанная на голову рубашка спасала от солнца голову, но не плечи. На них будут ожоги второй степени, вяло подумал он, прежде чем вырубиться. Через полчаса в небе зашумели лопасти вертолёта ВВС США. Директор «Страйдер Индастриз» родился не в рубашке, а в кожаной куртке, напишут потом в вечерней газете.

Пахнущая дорогими духами и бурбоном Рокси Лалонд стояла у трапа и раскачивалась на каблуках вперёд-назад.  
 — Привет, директор. Рада знать, что мне не придётся искать работу!  
Он обнял её и попросил заказать ему обед. Какой угодно, хоть из «Пиццы Хат».

Он провёл в плену у террористов несколько месяцев и не потерял ни форму, ни разум. Акции компании не потеряли ни строчки в позициях на бирже.  
 — Знаешь, что удаётся Страйдеру лучше всего?  
 — Ну?  
 — Всё.  
Ребята, болтающие всякие пустяки в коридоре центрального офиса, ошиблись.  
Ракеты я делаю хреновые, подумал он.  
Настолько хреновые, что их надо снять с производства. Все до единой модели. Последняя, «Радуга Дэш», никуда не годилась. Посмотрим, что на это скажет правление.

 — Ты как будто и не рад, бро.  
Его младший брат, младший Страйдер, отхлебнул колы из банки и пожал плечами.  
 — Я же знал, что ты вернёшься. Просто ждал и следил за поиском, как чо. Прошёл за тебя пару уровней в «Тони Хоуке», прикинь?  
Они просидели дома перед телевизором до глубокой ночи. Когда младший, зевая, стащил с носа очки, Страйдер-старший увидел синие тени под глазами брата. Гигантские, размером с Техас.  
В памяти всплыло лицо инженера Эквиуса, его неживое, застывшее выражение.  
 — А ну иди спать, — севшим голосом скомандовал он.  
Небо за окном гостиной начинало светлеть.

 


End file.
